


Nile has a magic touch

by Anxious_bean101



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, mention of possible panic attack, niles got a sharp eye, not entirely sure what to tag, she loves her new family, will add more when possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_bean101/pseuds/Anxious_bean101
Summary: Nile has fresh eyes and a soft touch.basically, Nile comforts each of the members (including book)
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genoa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Nicky

Nile isnt sure if she's the first to notice, truthfully, she's not entirely sure how she managed to notice. perhaps it was fresh eyes or perhaps it was some new immortal skill shes got but no matter what was the cause she notices it. the way Nickys hands seem to tremor, the way his eyes moved about, faster than normal. Joes sitting across from him, caught in conversation with Andy about the 30’s and Nile decided to save her sanity and believe it’s the 1930’s.  
Reaching across, Nile takes one of Nickys hand. Gently turning it over and rubbing small circles into his palm and for a moment, he eyes her, curiosity and confusion bright in his eyes. He’s wondering if she’d noticed, she knows he is but he doesn’t voice it and she doesn’t bother to do the same. Focusing instead on studying his hand, grounding him with gentle touches. 

She's not sure how long it takes him but eventually he shifts, both hands coming to study her own and she smiles. His hands trace her palm, move up her wrist and across her forearm.  
She can hear joes words faltering for a moment, a stutter coming out but Andy continues. Dragging him back into conversation. She flinched slightly when Nicky rases his hand to her face, it made him falter for a moment but she smiled softly and he continued. His hands traced along her hair, touching the braids with odd fascination. 

“My love, is everything okay” Joe asks and Nile hears Andy sigh. it almost made her giggle

“fine, everything is perfectly fine. Do not worry” Nicky grins, he leans back and straightens slightly but he doesn’t let go of her hand. “what was it you were talking about again"


	2. Joe

Nile does not entirely understand how she can see it. It takes nothing more than a glance and she can see the pain, the panic, the horror behind their eyes and sometimes…she wonders if she cans see it better than even themselves   
He did not have any physical cues, nothing more than a small tapping of his finger on his leg. But she spotted it and she reached out, gently taking his hand into hers - much like she had done with Nicky- she couldn’t do much, they were on a mission but she still rubbed soothing circled over his wrist. 

A habit she realized she was beginning to develop

Her conversation did not pause, her words didn’t even falter but it was enough. His grip on her tightened ever so slightly and his body shifted closer. Taking the little comfort, he could get  
They would not comment on it, not for the rest of the night, not even days after the mission. Joe would only mention it when they were alone again, watching a movie while Andy and Nicky were out in the town square. Andy seemed to have a plan, one Nile was not entirely sure she wanted to know about.

“You have a magic touch,” Joe mentioned.

His words had come out of nowhere, the meaning behind them unknown to her. “What do you mean?”

“I wondered what Nicky’s fascination was, that afternoon at the café. He had seemed so entranced, in a way id only seem him a rare few times. at first I had found it odd but now I understand”

“Joe, you’re not making much sense” Nile replied. She wanted it to make sense, he seemed to passionate about what he was saying – well, he seemed passionate in everything he did but this was different-.

“Never mind” Joe grinned, “you’re just a breath of fresh air Nile. One we didn’t realize we needed”

Nile did not understand, she had not done much. They’d all be looking after her since the beginning, shed barley done anything compared to that....She opened her mouth to question him but her words were cut of with a loud echoing. “WE HAVE FOOOD” followed by a rather ecstatic Nicky rushing in. “Joe, Joe. You will never believe what we found; I haven’t had these in absolute years”. 

Andy came in moments later, slow and relaxed with a comfortable grin on her face.   
God, Nile was not used to this family yet but she would not change them for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> im a year 12 student getting ready to graduate this year. I cannot write often but if you have a requestion or something similar. I will try my best to get to it  
> (i write for other fandoms :). i use writing as a way to calm down and relax so don't feel afraid to ask me)


End file.
